


Water is Wet

by numberbiscuit



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby goes for a late night swim while Ian watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pool at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick 3rd person practise using a prompt from @Numb3rs100 on LJ.

Ian's mouth slowly opened when Colby emerged from the blue-glowing water, his body dripping wet.

Colby got out of the pool and walked over towards Ian's sun-lounger. Not that the sun was shining - it was almost 1am.

Colby's swimming trunks clung to his lower body, moulding around his sizeable package. Ian's own dick was no longer hidden away either.

"Wanna join me for a shower?" Colby asked, sounding far too casual.

"Sure." Ian was always in control of everything in his life. But now he felt certain he'd get all too flustered as soon as they hit the showers.


	2. A Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby and Ian take a shower together after their late night swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more submissive!Ian ;)

Colby stepped under the hot spray, giving Ian an almost cheeky smirk. He pulled his swimming trunks down and took them off, feeling assertive. Not that they’d been doing a good job of covering anything up, anyway. He let the water pour down his body and roll down his skin, desperately hoping Ian would like what he saw.

Ian struggled to contain himself for a moment, but then gave in to the tempting sight. Gazing up into Colby’s eyes, he shyly sank to his knees. Almost instinctively, he took Colby’s hard dick in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head.

"You like that, Ian? You like feeling my cock in your mouth?" Colby wasn’t sure why those words flowed out of his mouth so easily. Ian just looked back up at him, nodding slightly.

Ian took him deeper and Colby staggered backwards. His back hit the wall and he briefly shivered because of the the cold tiles.

Ian slowly slid a hand up the inside of Colby’s thigh. His fingers lightly touched Colby’s balls, teasing them gently. Then his hand moved to wrap around around the base of his dick.

"Oh yeah baby, keep strokin’ me like that"

Ian melted in gratitude at Colby’s approval. A sudden and almost irresistible compulsion grew within Ian to try and take him all the way into his throat. He leaned his head forward, using what remaining self-control he still possessed to keep going.

Colby groaned loudly in appreciation. He hadn’t expected Ian to actually go down on him, in fact he’d been almost convinced the shower would pass with an exchanged handjob at most. And he certainly hadn’t been anticipating any serious deepthroating. It seemed to come so naturally to Ian. As far as Colby knew Ian hadn’t had a great deal of experimenting with gay sex. Or had he? Colby desperately wished things had come so easily to him too at first.

A growing realisation that he would cum really soon unless he did anything about it yanked Colby’s mind back into the situation at hand. Or rather, at dick.

He reached out with his hand to tap Ian on the shoulder in a vague attempt to warn Ian. But Ian only sped up in response.

"I’m gonna… Ian you feel so good baby, I’m gonna cum"

Ian kept at the task he had set himself, feeling Colby’s cock begin to twitch in his mouth. Looking up, he saw his stomach muscles ripple as he writhed in pleasure. Soon enough he felt Colby’s warm and salty cum dripping down the back of his throat.

Gently, Ian licked Colby’s cock dry, and then looked back up. His own hard on could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & feedback much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Commends & feedback much appreciated :)


End file.
